Dragon Wings
by FaunLoricato
Summary: Set on The Nidhogg, Kid successfully captures the demon sword, though he had supposed he never expected her to be a shy and sweet girl underneath it all. He finds it difficult to keep his distance, and begins rethinking his opinion of her being a black dragon. T for now, later will be M. Fem!Crona x Kid
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Wings

ADD - I felt that sexy bitch up, French kissed it and bought it a drink! xD I've been re-watching and re-reading Soul eater, when I noticed that Medusa used a little snake to get Crona going to kill those gangsters in the church. They don't seem to last long though, and this of course got me thinking of Kid x Crona possibilities. Leeah and Kiri are mine, fools! 0.0; …. Awkotaco moment… updated 8/11 for paragraph breaks – yeah, I know my grammar sucks.

I own nothing

Kid glared in disgust at the frail swords girl beneath him. "If what you really want is to be free from your fear, then strengthen your soul!"

She backhanded him before he could fire. "You show your immaturity little reaper, so spoiled and arrogant!" He went after her again, firing into where Ragnarok's blood met her back, causing her to fall to the deck, coughing up blood.

"Better than willingly following a witch." He spat stepping on her hand that attempted to pick herself up off of the ground.

She looked up at him, terrified, but her eyes were dark blue now, not the haunted silver. "She's my mother; I have to do as she says." Her voice was little more than a whisper; shaking and coughing blood, she turned away from him. "Well then, Shinigami, what are you waiting for? There are no other alternatives for someone like me better decide while Medusa's gone and her snakes are dead." His eyes narrowed and he picked her up by the throat, she didn't resist this time. He was stunned by the tears rolling down her face. "Please, Kami-sama, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

He sighed. "Well, I suppose I will take you to my father, then."

The swords girl's eyes widened. "You can't Lady Medusa is there, she's been hiding there as the nurse! She would… she would…" Her sobs renewed, and he panicked.

"Way to go Kid, now she's crying!" Liz scolded making him straighten up; he awkwardly pulled her into a brief hug. "I promise she won't get you ever again if you come with me." She had already passed out however, lying limp in his arms.

He opened a gate with his twin rings "Father, is there anyone with you in the Death room?"

"Oh Hi Kiddo~! No just your old man, oh my who is that with you?"

Kid sighed. "The demon sword regained some sanity and surrendered, giving me some valuable information. The school nurse is the witch Medusa; I think she can tell us more, but I need to secure her. May I bring her through?"

"This is wonderful news, Kiddo~! Hurry, hurry, we need to secure the demon sword!"

I gathered her frail form into my arms and was surprised by her lightness. Liz and Patty followed me through, the portal shutting behind us.

We cleared into the death room easily, and watched the demon sword while Father called Professor Stein and Nygus as well as a healer from North America to the death room. The three stepping through with father's magic since this was an emergency. I simply held the poor girl while Professor Stein only took one look before taking a vial out of his lab coat. His face was terrifying as he gripped her by the throat, holding her there, her feet dangling of the floor and was going to force it down her throat. "Wait, Stein, what is that? She's bleeding pretty badly and she surrendered, she never wanted to do those things."

The girl I hadn't met before came over and pulled the pink haired demon sword into her arms. Her eyes opened to a terrifying pitch black "calculating damage - damage calculated, beginning transfer." Blood soaked her shirt and leaked from her mouth as the wounds disappeared from the demon swords body and began to litter her body. Finally she coughed and fell back into Nygus's waiting arms and was taken away quickly and quietly, leaving me with more questions than answers as I caught the demon sword.

Stein handed me the vial. "It's blood thinner so she can't kill us all." I nodded and guessed it was best not to argue this point and gently coaxed it down her throat. Stein pulled some smelling salts out and woke her quickly, no reaction showing to her fear.

"It's ok," I said trying to soothe her, her eyes wide but nodding at me, a bit of the fear fading. "I'm right here; I promise that you will be treated fairly." I looked at my father. "You said your mother, the witch Medusa, was here at the school." I could tell Stein was shocked, she didn't notice though.

"Yes, Lady Medusa has been hidden here as the school nurse for quite some time. Lying in wait to awake the Kishin, she said it's because she disappointed in me, that I will never be the Kishin she raised me to be." She looked at my father. "I never wanted to hurt anyone but the things she did..." She broke down in my arms, and father patted her on the head. "Why am I saying these things, I'm no good at talking to people."

Stein grinned mischievously "well that would be the truth serum I mixed with the blood thinner. Sorry, but I think you can understand the position you are in."

She just nodded and shrugged. "Lady Medusa would starve and beat me if I dared to lie to her."

Stein crouched in front of her. "Tell me why your blood is black?"

"Medusa-sama has replaced all of my blood over the years with it so I can be the vessel of Ragnarok."

He frowned "that witch is your mother isn't she?"

She nodded. "That's true but I'm a disappointment so my fate is to be unloved experiment because I was not born a witch."

Father came over and picked up her weak form from me and began to use his exorcism wavelength to purge any remaining madness. She was too weak to withstand it however and fainted again. "Stein, I want you to find a way to give the demon sword his own body and possibly reverse the black blood or to replace it with normal blood if possible. As for you Kid" he handed her over to me. "Take her back to the manor, take care of her and don't leave under any circumstance. I will be sending Leeah and her partner back over later to guard the manor from any retaliation from the witch."

I nodded, Liz and Patty following quietly as we took the quickest route out of the school and back home.

Liz offered to have the girl in her and Patty's room but I insisted on taking care of her. I wasn't sure why I had such a vested interest but I wanted to show her the kindness she had been denied so long. I asked Liz to call over Maka and Soul though. I had the feeling she could get through to the other girl, and I was hit with a sudden realization that I didn't know her name. I just settled her down in the center of the bed and tucked her in before going to grab the barbers' scissors from the bathroom. The girl really need a trim, imagine my disappoint when I saw she was waking up, looking at me in sleepy confusion, she was really too cute when she was relaxed.

"S-shinigami- sama, what? Where am I?"

I smiled at her, setting the small barber kit on the desk. "My name is Death the Kid, but I would prefer it if you just called me Kid, and what's your name?"

She tilted her head. "Crona Makenshi."

I raised an eyebrow, at the gloomy name, but left it alone. "Well, Crona, you will be staying here in the manor with Liz, Patty, and I while my father and the death scythes deal with Medusa. A higher ranking meister and weapon pair will be here soon as a safeguard." She nodded softly but stayed curled up. "I know you're scared and it's ok to be nervous, but I promise that I will make sure that no one hurts or neglects you here." She looked at me with such hope, I crossed my chest. "I swear, Crona."

She blushed, looking down. "I don't know how to deal with you being kind to me, I don't deserve it."

I sat on the bed next to her. "Is that what she told you?" She just nodded as she grabbed a pillow and snuggled into it. "Well I think you do, you seem kind yourself and you didn't want to do those things did you?" She shook her head and peered out at me from under her ragged bangs. "Has anyone ever done anything just for you, Crona?"

She was curious now "I don't know what you mean Shinigami-sama."

I sighed "say has anyone cut your hair for you or made clothes for you?"

She played with her hair, shaking her head. "I don't know how to deal with that."

I frowned "you say that a lot, is it truly that? Or is that no one has taken the time to get to know you?" The sudden understanding that I had imparted to her had her staring at me with wide eyes. I took her by the hand and led her to the chair at the desk, and she followed in a daze. "I'll straighten out your hair so it's symmetrical if you don't mind."

She just nodded at me, fidgeting. "C-c-can I keep th-this he-here th-though?" She gestured to the long bang that hung in the middle of her forehead.

I thought it through for a moment, as long as both sides were even I could see it working. Nodding, I set to work, bringing the overgrown patches into line and feather cutting the back into shape.

She just stared as I finished and stepped up to the mirror in disbelief, carding her fingers through it. "Shinigami-sama, I … I don't know what to say… no one's ever cut it for me before…"

I smirked "well, one usually says 'thank you'."

She turned red and bowed low on the floor. "Thank you very much, Shinigami-sama." She shuddered suddenly, violently retreating to the far corner.

"Crona?" I asked cautiously.

~Crona~

My hair looked beautiful now, wispy and ethereal, but still me. I was amazed that it was actually me in the reflection, no one had ever done anything so kind for me ever before. "Shinigami-sama, I… I don't know what to say… no one's ever cut it for me before…"

His voice sounded amused, but not cruel like Lady Medusa's could be. "Well, one usually says 'thank you'."

That didn't sound like it was enough for the kindness he had shown me, considering how often Ragnarok forced me to thank him for the littlest things. I had seen others bow low to Lords that had shown them kindness, and now it seemed like proper thanks for such a kindness. I knelt down on the floor bowed low to touch my forehead to the floor. "Thank you very much, Shinigami-sama." I shuddered feeling Ragnarok beginning to awaken, I couldn't let him attack the reaper's son, not when he was being so kind to me, not after he had given me hope. I hurried as far away as I could manage.

"Crona?" His worried voice pulled at my heart in a feeling I didn't understand, but it was all pushed aside a Ragnorak broke free from the medicine.

"STAY AWAY – HE NEVER LISTENS TO ME! HE'LL-!" I yelled, but was cut off as he slammed my face into the floor knocking me silly and put his hands around my neck. I knew he couldn't kill me without killing himself, but it was still terrifying as my vision started to blur.

As sudden as it had started, Ragnarok was subdued again as a semi-familiar wavelength stood in front of me, a channel of compressed wavelength extended from her palm like an ethereal icicle. Another girl stood behind her, she had a gentler soul, but the one that had subdued my demon blood and the madness within me was guarded and seemed to be layered in ice.

"Are you alright?" Her eyes and voice were soft but warm, I didn't know what to make of her, and so I just nodded. She sat in front of me, the icicle melting into a warm ball of positive energy. "Lay down." She ordered and I looked to Shinigami-san.

"Do as she says, Crona, she means to help you." He looked so worried and if I didn't know better I would swear he was itching to… what was that called, that kind action called… oh yes, a hug… If I didn't know better I would think that was what he wanted to do. That was a laughable hope though.

I know I probably had Crona open up more than she had in the anime, but to me, Maka vs Lord Death on exorcism… probably rocked that exorcism… just saying. I will be updating this, Cake is my main focus at the moment, but hey my attention span means you will probably see an update soon anyway. Any constructive criticism is always welcome, I'm always trying to improve and hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Since I've gotten questions about it, the romance factor will be slow, but definitely there.

~Faun


	2. Chapter 2-Faust comes forth

Dragon Wings

Ch.2 – Faust comes forth

Kiri's form I'll admit, goes off of Lavi's weapon from D. Gray-Man, though I think Kiri will do something different besides seals, we'll see. Thanks, Milk/Milo(seen you type it both ways 0.0?) the Vulpix, cause really Chief, seeing what you have to say really makes my day. Also thank you to the guests that left reviews, and sorry for not updating sooner. Faust has many adaptations but they – for the most part – follow the play by Christopher Marlowe.

I own nothing

Crona lay still on the floor as the girl she now knew as Leeah, as she used a technique she called Reiki; as she calmed and helped Crona center herself, Crona's soul slowly started to purify itself.

Kid sat next to Crona while Leeah's weapon partner Kiri sat with Crona's head in her lap; both of them feeding positive energy to the girl as she rested. "So this will help her?"

Kiri nodded as they worked. "We believe that by strengthening her soul, she can have better control of Ragnorak. This is temporary, but still prudent for her rehabilitation."

Kid nodded in agreement. "So, is there a more permanent solution?"

Leeah shook her head. "I'm not quite sure; it doesn't fall in my area of expertise… Stein will be researching possible solutions after the … situation is taken care of." She stilled the glow of her hands along with Kiri, and they withdrew.

Crona sat up, but seemed weak, so Leeah pulled her into her lap like she was toddler, hugging her close and resting her chin on the crown of Crona's head. As sweet as they were, Kid was insanely jealous, though he was not going to admit it. Crona's head lulled onto their temporary guardian's shoulder, a soft, barely there smile on her lips.

Kiri chuckled, "she seems to be doing better, though the damage seemed almost impossible to mend at first."

Kid took the time to examine Kiri, a lithe but tall girl with long, flowing, black hair and amethyst eyes. Her and her miester partner dressed in capris and simple block colored tees. "So... what type of weapon are you then?" Kiri shrugged, a playful smirk on her lips, and a giggle to match; making Kid quirk an eyebrow. "Leeah and I are not your typical weapon pair. She is a shape shifter and a magic user, she can attack directly. I'm a demon hammer though; I can change the size of my mallet or extend the length of the handle." She gave a giggle at Kid's disappointed look.

Leeah pouted at her partner. "When you say it like that, we sound awful, downright losers…" She turned back to Kid, her hands absent mindedly carding Crona's hair. "Really though, we can put up a hell of a fight-"Her spine straightened and her eyes went pitch black again, her voice held fear but was still commanding. "Kid – get Liz and Patty, hide with Crona." She bit her thumb and drew a quick symbol on his forehead and Crona's. "This should hide you from any witch, don't let it smear –KIRI!" Her partner transformed and they were out the window, Kiri's handle extending like a broom as the rushed to the woods.

Crona was out her daze and trembling, tripping over her own feet in her rush to follow Kid to Liz and Patty's room. She could feel it now that the enemy had gotten closer; it was powerful and hauntingly familiar. She clutched at Kid's arm, trembling like a leaf. "No… no… no… anyone but him… no…" She began sob as they flung the door open to the Thompson sisters' room.

"Kid, Wha-?!" "I need you two to transform now." He ushered Crona in the bathroom of the girls' room, hiding her in a corner with little visibility and crouched in the door frame, ready with Liz and Patty. Leaning against the door frame in a low crouch, he hoped that Leeah and Kiri took care of the situation.

Leeah leaned off of Kiri's handle her feet planted on the mallet; an annoyed almost deadened look on her face. "Well, well, well… little boys should know better than to come into the witch's woods…" She hissed, stepping lightly onto the ground before spinning Kiri in a circle, stalking towards her prey.

The man before her laughed contemptuously, eyeing her like a slab of meat. "Perhaps it should be you who is afraid of the wolf in the woods, Little Red…"

She gave a cocky grin, building up their soul resonance, showing her soul for all she was worth. "Too bad you're all bark, little pup." She spat, and then abruptly rocketed herself towards him feet first, Kiri propelling her at lightning speed. She used magic to slow the time around her to give a blitz soul wavelength attack, focusing it into a long needle and skewered as many vital points as she could.

He struck back, hitting her solar plexus, thrusting her up into the air. "Lee!" Kiri cried out and extended the handle into the air as far as she could as her miester clung to her. "I'm fine, should've expected more of him." She snapped as she patched up her wound quickly. "All right, ready for some whack-a-mole, Kiri?" They smirked in unison, before Leeah flipped Kiri so that her mallet faced the earth and began to pound.

Kid's eyes widened as he felt the floor quake; Crona cowered and whimpered in the corner. He gave her a smile he didn't believe, trying to hide his tension for a moment. "Don't worry Crona, Leeah, made sure no one could find us; no matter what you won't be going back there." She relaxed and nodded looking into the mirror at her forehead. Even from here he could tell she had managed to dampen their soul wavelengths almost akin to soul protect, not as strong though. He could feel them still fighting one powerful soul in the woods near the house.

She eyed her opponent, who had managed to avoid most of her aerial attacks. "Well, you're certainly not human, so what are you?" She vaulted over him with Kiri to avoid his attack; she couldn't afford to get too close to him. Each of his attack not only caused internal bleeding, but also closed off a vital chakra pinpoint; limiting her magic.

He laughed raucously, amused with their fight thus far. "Just call me Faust, though it seems the reason for my little trip isn't here and to make matters more annoying she just got her soul eaten. What a disappointment…" He pouted and gave her a halfhearted wave, sighing. "I'll be back later little witchling… You can count on it…"

Her blood ran cold and her legs quaked as his aura spilled blood lust as he stalked in the direction of the city. 'No… no…' Her eyes narrowed. "AHHHH HELL NO!" She shouted, her soul restriction burning to ash in her fury. "JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She used time blitz again and used all of her strength, swinging Kiri to send him rocketing into a bolder, "Step on it Kiri!" She snapped and the handle whipped them forward at break neck speeds. She flipped Kiri and raced upwards as a bomb went off where the annoying son a bitch had been.

She cursed and spat out blood as she scanned the forest below. "… he got away didn't he Lee…" Kiri's deadpanned tone annoyed her with the accuracy of the statement. "Tch! Fine we need to return to our post. Come on Kiri…" Her partner just sighed in annoyance and they made record time to Gallows Manor. Though it had been a victory an unknown and unpredictable ally of the now deceased witch was on the loose with no aim other than destruction and, to her best guess, to capture Crona. That possibility didn't sit well with her; perhaps she could manager to get Lord Death to let her guard her a bit longer.

Sensing the other soul gone and Leeah and Kiri on their way back, Kid heaved a sigh of relief. "He's gone, Crona." He said softly, letting Liz and Patty leave weapon form and they ushered Crona between them back into their room, Kid following at a distance.

Crona remained silent, and Liz was concerned, her sister and Kid were oblivious though. "You guys mind going out in the hall? I want to talk to Crona for a minute."

Kid raised his eyebrow, not sure if it was a wise idea. "At least let Patty stay with you, though I want to believe the best of Crona; we just met her and Medusa was a manipulative witch…" His whisper trailed off as he watched the girl as she tried to make herself invisible in the corner. "Just please don't be too long… I'll be out in the hall if you need me."

He waited in the hall, attempting to eavesdrop and the girls but all he could hear were muted whispers; he sighed in frustration. He really needed to learn to say 'no' to the sisters. The curiosity was driving him mad, and oh how the mind begins to justify itself when desire is present… He sat outside the door and cracked it ever so slightly.

"Lady Medusa has tried to separate us before, that's how I know him…" Her terrified whisper cut through the still air.

"Know who, Crona?" Liz coxed gently.

"The man that Leeah went after, Dr. Faust… He tried to use me to try to make Ragnorak a new body…"

Dun dun dun… Man… I could go for a drink… random … anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll leave you wondering for a bit on what Dr. Faust, mwahahaha! I hope you guys like where this is going, and even though I am an ultra spaz - I will update. Life's crazy, it's insane that I can know where a story is going but not my flipping life so … yeah, please leave a review if you liked this chapter, I really appreciate feedback. I know my grammar might not be the best, but please don't start nagging, it's just -_-; yeah. Thank you once more *hearts*

~Faun


End file.
